


【万笛】Always with you

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 糖、日常和一些幻想。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 14





	【万笛】Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> 提前来的元旦贺文。  
> 《甜橙与橙子调酒》的后续。我能记起来的糖的cp脑整合。  
> OOC！OOC！OOC！

让你的爱像蒙蒙的雨，轻柔地降临，但泛滥成河。

世界杯如期而至，莫德里奇在踏出机舱门的那一刻深吸了一口属于俄罗斯这片土地的冷冽空气，“我有一种预感。”他对着身边的拉基蒂奇说道，“今年会是我们的年。”拉基蒂奇在无人注意的时候捏了捏他的手指，声音温和如昔，却坚定异常，“一定是。”  
两人默契的从没有谈论起永久标记的事，莫德里奇在临时标记之后便稳定下来，这件事便更像被抛于脑后并且没有必要。他们依旧被分配在同一个房间，无论是谁调笑着说应该让你们住在大床房，都会得到他们轮番把球精准踢到身上作为小小的报复。  
他们不需要谈论这件事，因为他们都很清楚，如今所有的事情都为眼前的世界杯让道，而永久标记又从不是一个可以轻易做出的决定、随意许下的承诺。  
球场上总是令人血气上涌，仿佛情绪不受控制也有了绝佳的理由，莫德里奇一直自信于自己很少有不冷静的时刻，即便被犯规，遭受到不公正的判罚，他也从不会让愤怒这类负面情绪控制自己的大脑。  
而当拉基蒂奇倒在地上，对方球员还踢向他的头时，莫德里奇的确是让愤怒完全占领了自己的大脑、主导了自己的所有动作。他将那个径直飞到自己怀里的足球抛到一边，跑过去与对方球员的身体撞在一起。  
拉基蒂奇原本还准备在地上再趴几秒钟，让自己能够完全从刚才一瞬间可能被鞋钉踢到头的瞬间紧绷中缓过来，但他这口气还没放下，便看见冲过去与对方顶牛的人是无论从身高还是体格上都完全不占优势的莫德里奇。  
拉基蒂奇顾不得所谓的大脑没反应过来，或是球员们约定俗成的被犯规了多躺躺，几乎是从地上跳起来，一把将对方从莫德里奇面前拉开。球员们很快围过来，眼看着要成为一场骚乱，裁判一边推着阿根廷球员离开这个圈子，一边为他刚才的动作出牌。  
比赛继续，他们都没有机会和对方多说一句话，莫德里奇在看见拉基蒂奇的目光时好像忽然冷静，他知道拉基蒂奇无事，这种认知终于让他安下心。  
比赛的结果是美妙的，他们三比零战胜了阿根廷这个强敌，莫德里奇打进了一个漂亮的世界波，拉基蒂奇也通过门前的配合收获进球；小组赛两连胜，他们已经锁定了一个出线名额。拉基蒂奇在赛后走到他身边，两人的拳头碰在一起。  
之后他们复习比赛时，看见微妙的角度，拉基蒂奇在庆祝的队员们散去之后将莫德里奇的头“按”在胯间的时候，才忽然意识到这个场景有些糟糕。

他们第二次面对点球大战时，莫德里奇的确觉得他们的比赛征程充满了戏剧性，但当对阵丹麦时他原本有机会绝杀掉比赛，免去一次让人高度紧张的点球大战却没有做到时，有那么一瞬间，莫德里奇已经足够坚强的内心似乎被压垮。  
当他们围成圈在点球之前互相鼓励时，莫德里奇难得在队员面前显露出脆弱，“我不能去踢点球。”他听见自己在人声鼎沸的球场这样说道。洛夫伦听见这句话最先沉不住气，高声道，“你在说什么啊卢卡！你当然可以做到！”  
莫德里奇没有说话，他不是一个会选择逃避而不是承担责任的人，但在他刚才错失了良机之后，莫德里奇难得感到了胆怯。“听着。”拉基蒂奇的声音在耳边响起，莫德里奇抬起头，看向自己队副此刻严肃而坚毅的侧脸，“卢卡之前救了我们许多次，这次换我们来救赎他。”  
拉基蒂奇让每一位队员都听见自己的话，当每一道坚如磐石的目光落在自己身上时，莫德里奇想起了自己在赛前更衣室里说的话，「赢下这一场，我们会站在决赛场上。」他们搭着身边人的肩膀，那并不是压力，而是从身到心的互相支撑。  
“按照之前排好的顺序来吧。”最终莫德里奇说道，当这个圆圈散去，拉基蒂奇来到他身边，“我们会赢。”他说道，平静到并不像是一句鼓励，而是告知莫德里奇一个再明显不过的事实。“我知道。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇揉了一把他的头发，看着莫德里奇走到裁判身边。  
从等待的位置走向点球点这段路并不长，莫德里奇每走一步，却都好像与十年前自己走向点球点时的脚步重合在一起，那是年轻的他和更加年轻的拉基蒂奇，尚被称呼为小将的他们，在欧洲杯双双罚丢了点球。  
十年过去，有许多事变了，也有许多事没变。莫德里奇摆弄了一下足球，往后退了几步，才直面过不久的小苏梅切尔以手指眼，想要提醒他自己才拦住过他的点球。莫德里奇能够听见自己的心跳声，一下一下，在胸腔里跳得沉稳，周围却奇异地安静下来，时光好像倒回到十年前，他站在同样的位置，等待着为自己的球队罚这一个点球。  
莫德里奇助跑、起脚、打门，与十年前不同的是，这一次他没有偏离球门，他也没有再让小苏梅切尔扑出自己的第二个点球。  
莫德里奇的手指顺过自己的头发，用上了一些力道，似乎是在发泄，只觉得那具没有实体的枷锁终于从自己肩上消失。  
当胜利的天平朝着克罗地亚倾斜时，拉基蒂奇走向点球点，他的面容一派沉静，与平日里的绅士风度与温柔不同，在胜者为王的球场上，冷静又残忍地结束了比赛。  
莫德里奇和队员们一起奔跑去庆祝他们的胜利时，他知道，自己和拉基蒂奇，终于都可以真正忘记十年前的那次失利了。  
他在拉基蒂奇接受采访时跑过去，无暇去听对方在对着记者说什么，大力拍击着他身后的玻璃，拉基蒂奇因为这突然的声响吓得缩了脖子，他的反应让莫德里奇笑得更加欢悦，对方似乎猜到是他，目光中并没有意外，只有相同的喜悦和一点无奈。  
莫德里奇并没有走远，与几名队员拥抱之后，等来了结束采访的拉基蒂奇。  
他们拥抱在一起，拉基蒂奇似乎已经养成了习惯，将脸埋进他的颈窝里，莫德里奇对此没有丝毫的异议，只沉默着将他拥得更紧。拉基蒂奇将他抱离地，一向会说话的人此刻却半个字都没有说，反倒是莫德里奇先开口，“我们做到了。”  
他原本想要打趣拉基蒂奇，告诉他奔跑之后的汗味和甜橙味混合在一起实在是很奇怪，可说了一句话之后，却又陷入沉默，只知道谁也不想先松开这个怀抱。“我知道你一定可以。”拉基蒂奇说道，他从未怀疑过莫德里奇，即便他们没有能够更早的结束这场比赛，但这份坚定的信任从未改变。  
“不，我是说……”拉基蒂奇将他放下来，两人的目光交织在一起，莫德里奇一字未说，视线里仿佛有千言万语，拉基蒂奇忽然就明白了，他所指的并非是今晚的这场比赛，而是更早的时候，早到十年前。  
“是，我们做到了。”拉基蒂奇说道，笑容温柔如常，又比之前多了一份洒脱。  
如果不是在众目睽睽之下、身边都是拿着长枪短炮的摄影师，拉基蒂奇此刻实在是很想给面前的人一个吻，他们的确该死的有默契，因为在莫德里奇走向年轻的几位队员前，他对着拉基蒂奇说道，“本来很想亲你一下，不过……”他耸了耸肩，“还是先欠着吧。”

在他们又要经历一次点球大战时，莫德里奇搭着身边队友的肩膀，实在是没忍住低头笑了笑。他并不感到畏惧，只觉得命运的有趣。  
“也许我们的命运写在星辰之上，才会经历诸多戏剧性的时刻。”他在赛后采访这样说道，连续的加时赛熬到体力耗尽，又经历惊心动魄的点球，莫德里奇只觉得身上疲累，精神上却又因为他们再一次赢得比赛，在世界杯中更进一步而极度兴奋。  
而他们的路途最终也停止在了离那颗最闪耀的星星最近的地方。  
世界杯最佳球员，这是一个极有份量的奖杯，莫德里奇领奖时却忍不住让自己的目光掠过静静摆放在那里的大力神杯，它那样金光烁烁，象征着足球界无可替代的最高荣誉，可它并不会属于这场比赛的败者。  
莫德里奇没有笑，他也并不感到有多少愤怒和难过，只有一种卸下一切之后的空洞。我们输了比赛，脑中的声音一刻不停地提醒他，竞技体育中没有如果，莫德里奇知道自己该为他们已经为克罗地亚创造了新的历史而满足，可与之相对的，是只差一点点，他们的奖牌便会是另一个更加闪耀的颜色。  
直到他们全队合照，莫德里奇依旧笑不出来，耳边是队友们诚挚的祝贺声，莫德里奇依然觉得自己走出去的每一步都浑浑噩噩。  
然后，他被拉基蒂奇拥在怀里，Alpha没有哭，正如他们每一个人，只是眼圈泛着红色，合照之后，他甚至收拾好了之前望向大力神杯时眼中的遗憾和渴慕。“卢卡。”他在亲吻了莫德里奇的头发之后说道，收紧了这个怀抱。“你是最棒的，我的队长。”  
回到了更衣室，莫德里奇似乎终于感知到了更多的情绪，当室内隔绝了卢日尼基的雨夜，大家的情绪似乎都变得欢悦起来，嘈杂地庆祝着他们获得了世界杯亚军。莫德里奇发现自己终于能笑出来，也感觉到了手里的奖杯和脖间挂着的银牌沉甸甸的份量。  
“卢卡。”他的队副走过来，言语里带着一点这几年来在两人之间已经很少见的羞涩，“我们交换球衣吧。”他如此请求道。  
对方的球衣平铺在自己的大腿上，莫德里奇将自己的奖杯递给拉基蒂奇，顺势勾住他的肩膀，两人对着镜头一起露出笑容。  
他们在球衣上各写了一段话，莫德里奇为了不被拉基蒂奇偷看到，甚至还特意往旁边位置坐了坐。他们与对方交换手里的球衣，拉基蒂奇看着这件十号球衣，和那一段情真意切的话，忽然笑道，“感觉我们是在交换信物。”  
只有拉基蒂奇自己知道，他在球衣上写下“我爱你”的时候，心脏是如何的跳如擂鼓，他们是交往的恋人，有临时标记的Alpha和Beta，更是一起承担着引领队伍前进的中场搭档，但他们从未对对方说过这三个字。  
在他们举着对方的球衣，对着镜头展现上面的那段话和脸上的笑容前，莫德里奇已经看见了拉基蒂奇写给自己的内容，他偏过头看了一眼自己的恋人，后者似乎正十分专注地研究着自己写给他的那段话。  
“我也爱你。”他压低声音飞快地说道，说完便准备离开，被拉基蒂奇眼疾手快地拉住手腕，回到座位上。拉基蒂奇的唇动了动，想要说什么，但最终他只是笑着说道，“之前欠我的吻，现在能还了吗？”  
“这么多人，还是算了吧……”莫德里奇拒绝道，语气却在拉基蒂奇的眼神中软化，他的队副在此刻显得格外大胆，“他们都知道我们的关系了。”  
在他倾身过来时，莫德里奇并没有选择推拒，拉基蒂奇用莫德里奇的奖杯上那个球体欲盖弥彰地挡住了两人相贴的唇。  
欢庆从大巴车一直持续到酒店，莫德里奇在被拉着跳了一段意义不明的舞蹈之后终于找到了一个机会在角落里暂时松口气，他看着自己的队友们、教练组以及整个保障他们世界杯征途的团队，之前消失的遗憾感似乎卷土重来。  
莫德里奇不愿意让自己的神色败坏了别人的兴致，他走到露台，试图在夜风里觅得清醒，让种种负面情绪从脑海中消退。他听见了身后的脚步声，也并没有在意，只看着被雨云遮盖的天幕说道，“我只是出来透气，很快就回去。”  
脚步声并未因此而远离，相反，对方来到了他的身边，“嗯，我也只是想来透口气。”拉基蒂奇对他说道。  
莫德里奇往他的方向挪了一步，让两人的手臂贴在一起，“我还是觉得遗憾。”他面对拉基蒂奇时总是毫不遮掩，“虽然我也知道，这已经是一个很好的结果。”并没有多少球队能够荣膺世界杯亚军，尤其他们也只是一个人口四百万的小国。  
“我知道。”拉基蒂奇说道，和他一起仰望着天空，今晚下过雨，不是一个适合看星星的好天气，“很长一段时间里，我们都会被这场比赛折磨，会反复的去想哪里还可以做得更好，也许改变一点点，最后的结局也有所不同。”  
“但是卢卡，你也很清楚，无论有多无奈，我们也只能接受既定的结果，去珍惜自己所得到的。”莫德里奇的手背与他的手背相贴，沉默着将两人的手交握在一起。他将胸腔里那口气缓缓吐出，紧了紧手里的力道，“我明白。”  
“如果实在累了……”拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇瘦得颧骨突出的脸颊，“去休息吧卢卡，我会替你看着这群家伙，不会让他们闹出格的。”说完两人都笑起来，莫德里奇摇摇头，“不必了，我只是来透气，怎么能错过今晚的庆祝。”  
他们松开对方的手，拉基蒂奇对着他张开双臂，“卢卡，我总在这里。”他说道，莫德里奇没有回答，只沉默着与他相拥。  
“而且我有一种预感，今年你会赢得包括金球奖在内的所有奖项。”拉基蒂奇在他们并肩回去参与庆祝时笃定地说道，莫德里奇斜了他一眼，“你什么时候开始当预言家了。”拉基蒂奇凑过来在他的腺体上留下一个轻柔的吻，“不是预言，是我知道你有多优秀，我的队长。”

当大家终于挥洒够了今晚的热情，回到房间去休息时，莫德里奇才觉得整个世界好像终于安静了下来，拉基蒂奇在他身后关上门，看着莫德里奇将奖牌放在桌上，“你该休息了卢卡，这一个月你累坏了。”  
“那你呢，高烧之后不仅打满全场还脱得只剩底裤的拉基蒂奇先生。”莫德里奇反问道，他们的比赛从不一帆风顺，各个位置的伤病，自己在比赛开始前的发情，连续加时赛的疲惫，拉基蒂奇还在比赛前发了高烧。  
「伊万怎么样？」莫德里奇向队医询问道，只看一眼拉基蒂奇的脸色，他就能猜想到对方的额头是如何的烫手。“能否上场要在烧退了之后再做评估。”队医对着他和教练说道，莫德里奇想自己的表情一定很难看，才会让达利奇在对着队医点头之后拍拍他的肩膀，开口道，「去看看他吧，卢卡。」  
莫德里奇走进去，听到门打开的声音让拉基蒂奇睁开眼睛，第一句话便是，「告诉教练，我可以上场。」莫德里奇沉默着用手背探了探他额头的温度，拉了一把椅子在床边坐下，「你甚至都还没退烧。」  
「你知道我不能错过这场比赛。」拉基蒂奇说道，声音里是少有的急切。莫德里奇不知道自己此刻该想什么，是感叹他们真的运气不好，还是告诉拉基蒂奇现在病人就该好好休息，或是鼓励他尽快好起来。  
「现在必须要等着你先退烧。」莫德里奇最终说道，他们的手握在一起，莫德里奇用拇指摩挲着他的手背，沉默地陪伴着彼此。离开前莫德里奇还是没有忍住，流露出一点弱态，「尽快好起来吧，Raketa，队伍需要你。」我也需要你。  
当拉基蒂奇在赛后脱得精光只剩一条底裤时，莫德里奇忍了又忍才克制住了敲他脑袋的欲望，这种不爽一直持续到他们回到酒店里，拉基蒂奇已经穿好了衣服，莫德里奇的脸色还是称得上难看。  
当拉基蒂奇在房间里想要得到一个拥抱和一个吻时，莫德里奇躲开了他的动作，“离我远一点。”他面色冷漠地说道，“万一你又生病了，我不想被传染。”拉基蒂奇讪讪地垂下手臂，「我今天有一点兴奋……」在他莫德里奇的目光下进行补充，「……过度。」  
「不过我可以向你保证，我已经完全康复了，现在觉得很好，绝对不会耽误比赛。」拉基蒂奇信誓旦旦地说道，莫德里奇哼了一声，「你最好是。」  
「那既然我没有生病，更不会传染病菌，请问我可以得到队长的拥抱和吻了吗？」  
他们都知道，今晚应该好好休息，让连日来的疲惫身体得到休息，让巨大的失望和庆祝的欢喜被暂时隔绝在梦境之外。但当他们吻上对方的唇时，这些理智阻止情欲的思量都被抛诸脑后。  
“你确定想在今天？”当他们双双倒在床上，拉基蒂奇仍然不忘确认道，他想卢卡需要休息，他们都需要，但却又更想做另一件事。今晚已经变得永生难忘，而接下来的事则赋予了更多独属于他们的意义。  
“就在今天。”莫德里奇说道，拉下他的运动裤，“就现在。”  
莫德里奇知道，他们早晚是会走到这一步的，因为根据队医的说法，Beta的发情期虽然短暂却不稳定，而拉基蒂奇并不可能时时刻刻在他身边给他一个临时标记，最稳妥的方法，就是完成一个永久标记，让Beta能够摆脱发情这件事。更何况他们之间不只是简单的信息素安抚的关系，也是恋人。  
Beta毕竟不是Omega，没有自身分泌用作润滑的情液，拉基蒂奇小心翼翼做了许久的前戏，甚至令Beta感到不耐烦而催促他，才终于戴上套子缓慢地进到莫德里奇的身体里。  
在这时候，莫德里奇才觉得自己是真正的什么都不用去想，只需要沉浸在此刻身体缠绵的愉悦感，和亲吻抚摸间交换的情意里。他听见拉基蒂奇说我爱你，而他的那根器物正碾过莫德里奇的敏感点，莫德里奇喘息着回应他，“我也爱你。”几乎带上哭腔。  
当拉基蒂奇的结在莫德里奇体内胀大时，两个人着实都感到意外，很快被撑开的不适便让莫德里奇感到抗拒，“退出去，伊万，求你了……”他甚至为此请求自己的恋人，拉基蒂奇同样手足无措，用胡乱的吻和抚摸努力安抚着莫德里奇，“抱歉卢卡，很快就好了，我真的很抱歉……”他知道自己不必为没有预料到的身体反应而道歉，但结显然给莫德里奇带来了难以承受的不适与慌乱。  
Alpha只会因Omega成结，这是所有人的共识，莫德里奇始终是没有信息素的Beta，在临时标记之后浅淡的信息素并不足以使一位Alpha成结。莫德里奇的手指因着体内无法承受的饱胀感而陷在拉基蒂奇的肌肉里，他没有说话，只在与拉基蒂奇的目光对上时，将颈侧的腺体露在他眼前。  
因Beta成结的Alpha，他们一定非常相配，而且相爱。  
拉基蒂奇在射出来的同时咬破莫德里奇的腺体，后者的身体颤抖着与他贴得更紧。  
他们用了好一阵来平复气息，莫德里奇的腺体因为永久标记而变得更加明显，空气里弥漫着甜橙味，与交合后的暧昧气息裹缠在一起，令莫德里奇都觉得脸红。拉基蒂奇在一旁搂着他，只静静地看着留有自己齿痕的腺体。他们属于彼此，这种感知第一次如此清晰。  
“原本我只是普通的Beta，不会被任何信息素影响。”在他们睡前莫德里奇忽然说道，今晚的气氛让他们半点都不想离开彼此，在床上相拥而眠，“但我现在会被你的信息素影响，而该死的我们还在两家对立的俱乐部。”  
“后悔了？”拉基蒂奇说道，被子下两人的腿纠缠在一起。莫德里奇伸手抚摸着他下巴浅浅的胡茬，柔声道，“如果是你的话，不，我不后悔。”  
永久标记使得第二天两人身上的信息素浓度前所未有的高，队里的Alpha和Omega都不约而同的在见到他们时捂住了鼻子，“收一收你们的信息素！”洛夫伦忍无可忍地说道，“我们是球员，不是橙汁工厂的员工！”

回到克罗地亚，等待他们的是盛大的庆典。大巴在街道上缓慢行进，他们接受数万同胞的欢呼，烟雾中有闪耀的烟火，而足球总有将人连结在一起的魅力。  
在瑞士长大的经历让拉基蒂奇在回到克罗地亚时总有微妙的疏离感，他最终选择在这里落地生根，但却是莫德里奇和克罗地亚国家队的队友们成了那股赋予他归属感的纽带。他们一起咽下失利的苦果，也一起为这个国家创造辉煌。  
当他们一起穿着特制的格子纹T恤，身披国旗站在漫天的彩屑之下，眼前是球迷们激动的面庞，耳边是一刻不停的欢呼声，莫德里奇站在他身边，他们眼中是同样的，仿若终于将荣耀亲手錾刻在星辰之上的释然，拉基蒂奇忽然有了流泪的冲动。  
“还有几天假期。”莫德里奇在让两人的手指勾在一起之后说道，他们离得足够近，即便四周声音嘈杂，Beta的声音也清晰可闻，“我可以带你好好逛一逛我的家乡。”  
拉基蒂奇扬起手，让国旗笼罩着他们的身体，在国旗所隔绝出的那一方小小的空间里与莫德里奇交换了一个吻。

“其实现在回想起来，之前我其实就闻见过你的信息素。”当又一场国家德比的赛后，莫德里奇忽然说道，此时他们已经换下了球衣，球场上的剑拔弩张也随着哨声响起而消失，“是吗？”拉基蒂奇疑惑地问道，“可你之前没有什么异常表现。”  
“那可能是因为当时我还没有这么喜欢你。”莫德里奇无所谓地说道，他想起第一次在空气里闻到那股如今已经很熟悉的甜橙味，也是在一次国家德比，拉基蒂奇的手伸进护栏的缝隙间，又唤他的名字。  
明明再走几步就可以交换一个结结实实的拥抱，但拉基蒂奇似乎更喜欢这样的小举动，莫德里奇也很受用，握着拉基蒂奇的手指和他进行简单的交谈；在他们松开对方的手指，准备继续往前走时，莫德里奇闻见了空气里的一丝甜橙味。  
“当时比赛就在眼前，所以我没有多想这件事。”莫德里奇说道，“不过你的确是我见过最无聊的球员，一定要隔着护栏和我聊天。”  
“我只是看见了你，然后就这样做了。”拉基蒂奇不甘示弱地说道，“而且你明明就喜欢我这样做。我能透过护栏看见你的脸，卢卡，你笑得很开心。”  
“不过你之前是在这种情况下察觉到我的信息素的吗。”拉基蒂奇颇有些失望的说道，“我还以为是通过那件我们交换的球衣。”  
“哦，你的球衣……”莫德里奇忽然笑得暧昧，贴近了他说道，“在我穿着做了某件事之后，那上面就只有我自己的味道了。”  
此刻没有工作人员，也没有摄影师，拉基蒂奇便放肆地将脸埋进了莫德里奇的颈窝，唇在他的腺体上磨蹭着，“我家里还有球衣。”他说道，声音因为脑中的幻想而越发低沉，“下次就在我的面前，让我看看你是怎么把我的味道变成你的。”

这一年最瞩目的团队自然是夺得了世界杯冠军的法国队，但最闪耀的人却是莫德里奇，也正如拉基蒂奇所说，今年足坛那些颁发给优秀球员的奖项，无一例外被莫德里奇收入囊中。克罗地亚因为坚持和努力在沉寂十年之后终于绽放得轰轰烈烈，卢卡.莫德里奇这个名字也注定口耳相传。  
拉基蒂奇一直守在电视前看金球奖的直播，随着排名的逐渐揭晓，拉基蒂奇忽然发现自己变得紧张起来，这是很难得的事情，因为职业球员的多年历练已经让他成为一个踢最后一粒点球都不会紧张的人。  
他在无意识的时候屏住了呼吸，直到他听见卢卡.莫德里奇，看着自己的恋人笑着走上台，拉基蒂奇才允许自己呼出那口气，那种悬心已久之后的忪快，让他有一瞬间有自己好像之前从未呼吸过的错觉。  
足球界从来不是什么和平友好的地方，有多少祝福就有多少人觉得不配不值，拉基蒂奇知道自己是巴萨的球员，但这并不妨碍他在社交网络送上真心实意的祝福，因为除开俱乐部的对立，他们更是国家队的搭档，是生活中的恋人。  
“那些嫉妒卢卡的人，就让他们在嫉妒中死去。”莫德里奇看着手机念出拉基蒂奇说过的话，“难得看你说话这么激进。”如果他们退役之后要出书，拉基蒂奇的那本一定是《球员的说话艺术》，作为能说会道、夸人不重复的高情商代表，拉基蒂奇难得说得如此直白。  
“他们觉得你配不上金球奖，难道我还要举例给他们论证你有多值得吗。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着此刻躺在自己大腿上玩手机的莫德里奇。  
“你这样……”莫德里奇想了想说辞，叹了口气，“某些球迷可是会很不高兴。”心中俱乐部至上的球迷，哪里会在乎他们其实是国家队队友这件事。  
“那是他们的事。”拉基蒂奇用手指绕着莫德里奇的一缕发丝，“我只知道我真的很高兴，也很自豪。”莫德里奇将视线从手机屏幕上移开，看着自己的Alpha，他熟悉人们的目光，有的带着崇敬，有的带着欣赏，也有自豪或是不屑。但唯有拉基蒂奇，在看向自己时，目光里既有缱绻情深，又有骄傲自豪。  
莫德里奇支起身体让两人交换了一个吻，忽然笑着说道，“也许你的确有预言家血统，不如也预言一下我们的欧洲杯会不会顺利吧。”

“我又老了一岁。”当拉基蒂奇对自己的恋人说出这句话时，莫德里奇沉默了几秒钟才开口，“你不觉得对着大你三岁的人说这句话有些不合适吗。”他说完看了一眼时间，“而且现在还没有过十二点，所以严格来说，还没有到你的生日。”  
“过了三十岁好像就不怎么想庆祝生日了。”三十岁对于男人来说算是年轻并且是成熟有魅力的开始，但对于球员来说，却是状态逐渐下滑的分水岭。拉基蒂奇觉得自己状态正好，却也无法免俗希望时间能走得慢一点。  
“那很好啊，保持这种心态，接下来几十年我就不用给你挑生日礼物了。”莫德里奇听见电话那边没有绷住的笑声，自己也跟着笑起来，“说真的Raketa，不需要去想这么多。”拉基蒂奇点点头，尽管莫德里奇此时看不见，“我知道。”  
“虽然你可能不是很愿意听见这句话，但我还是要说，生日快乐，伊万。”  
第二天拉基蒂奇看见莫德里奇在社交网络上发的生日祝福，将自己比作红酒，年份越久越是佳酿。  
莫德里奇的确是他们两人之中更加安静的那一个，但他总是很懂得如何让自己的男友心情好起来。  
“你把我比作红酒，你喜欢喝红酒，所以……”  
“好吧，我喜欢你。”  
“我刚刚收到了一份最好的生日礼物，Lukita。”

对阵西班牙的惨败是他们谁都没有想到的，尽管只是一场友谊赛，但比赛结果实在是令人许久都说不出话。那是对于拉基蒂奇来说里程碑的一场比赛，赛果却让他半点也笑不出来。他们在更衣室里沉默相拥，安静得好像能听见针掉落的声音。  
最后莫德里奇率先振作起来，站在更衣室中间拍着手大声鼓励全队，告诉他们这只是一场友谊赛，他们不应该继续专注于结果，而是在比赛中找到问题，去改善如今的这支队伍。  
“打起精神来，我们后面还有比赛，我们还要去欧洲杯！”莫德里奇最后说道，只是在和拉基蒂奇独处时，才面露愧色，“抱歉，我真的很想让你开心的度过这一天。”  
大概也正因为如此，当他们对西班牙“复仇”成功的时候，整支队伍才格外的兴奋。拉基蒂奇在比赛中提前被换下场，走向场边的时候他对着迎上来的莫德里奇摇摇头，他们和之前一般交换了一个简短的拥抱，以及一个落在脸颊上的吻。  
疼痛并没有完全消退，但看着队友们在更衣室里挥舞着手臂唱走调的歌，拉基蒂奇还是露出了微笑，莫德里奇并没有加入到其中，他们都是算得上自持的人，用队员的话来说，要维持住队长和队副的形象和威望。  
拉基蒂奇径直走向自己的恋人，直到他走到面前莫德里奇才注意到他，拉基蒂奇倾身搂过他，在莫德里奇的颈间嗅到了熟悉的橘子调酒甜中带辣的味道，心才终于觉得安定。  
这是一种很奇妙的感觉，每当他们相拥在一起时，无论是在球场上还是在更衣室里，无论耳边有多少声音，愤怒的、遗憾的、喜悦的，都好像尽数消失，只余下他们，在众多声音中觅得一点安静和独自相守。

“我这次不会回国家队集合，也不会参与这几场比赛。”在和教练交流完这个想法之后，拉基蒂奇犹豫再三，还是拨通了莫德里奇的电话，告知他这件事。电波那一边陷入沉默，拉基蒂奇只能听见莫德里奇浅浅的呼吸声。  
“卢卡，说点什么吧。”他几乎用了恳求的语气，而莫德里奇的回应则极其平静，“我该说什么，你做得对？俱乐部有许多不顺心的事，所以你应该趁着国家队比赛日好好休息，放空一下脑子？”他的语气无波无澜，只继续说道，“我无法探知你的想法，我只知道无论面对多么糟糕的情况，我绝不会不接受国家队的征召。”  
无论莫德里奇有多么不愿意承认，此刻他的确在生气，尽管他自己都不知道，自己到底是在气什么，更深一层，是他知道自己同时也在害怕，害怕拉基蒂奇这一次的不来只是为了后面他退出国家队做铺垫。  
“卢卡，我很抱歉……”拉基蒂奇说道，“但我现在没办法集中精神，这样的我根本不能帮助球队，与其如此，我宁愿不来。”他继续说道，“我只是需要一点时间。”  
他听见莫德里奇在电话那边长长的叹了口气，“既然你觉得这是现在你所能做的最好决定，那我当然没有异议。”他想起曾经自己饱受质疑的那段时光，又希望自己此刻能在拉基蒂奇面前，而不是通过手机，“如果你要来马德里散心，记得带上我家的备用钥匙。”  
在莫德里奇挂掉电话之前，拉基蒂奇开口道，“还有，卢卡，提前祝你生日快乐。”莫德里奇闭了闭眼睛，压下种种心绪，然后说道，“谢谢。”  
媒体和球迷对于拉基蒂奇缺席这次的国家队比赛日显然反响很大，莫德里奇是球队队长，免不了被记者问到关于这件事他是否与拉基蒂奇交谈过。莫德里奇并不觉得那算是一次交谈，拉基蒂奇只是单方面向他宣布了自己的这个决定，而胸口的堵闷感更让他觉得烦躁，“我没和拉基蒂奇进行沟通，现在我不想讨论这个问题，或是对此给出任何评论。”莫德里奇说道。  
此时拉基蒂奇已经到了马德里，循着记忆里莫德里奇带他走过的路线当作一次短暂的旅游，马德里阳光晴好，事实上，只是离开巴塞罗那就已经让拉基蒂奇觉得放松了不少；他做过许多选择，但很少有眼下的情况里如此艰难的决定。  
他看着莫德里奇在发布会的视频，在听见他说他们没有交谈过之后黑掉了屏幕。他知道莫德里奇在生气，对方无论在什么情况下，都会优先考虑国家队，而拉基蒂奇这次的做法与他一直的理念背道而驰。  
拉基蒂奇没有奢求过自己在社交网络上发一条生日祝福会让莫德里奇原谅自己，但看见对方连一个点赞也没有，还是免不了失望。但他知道莫德里奇一定看见了，自己对他新一岁的祝贺，以及在他的带领下克罗地亚获得又一场胜利的期盼。  
拉基蒂奇仰面躺在莫德里奇的床上，回到西班牙之后，他们甚少有时间能够相处，最多不过是互通电话，或是视频；莫德里奇已经不会再发情，又恢复成了那个不被信息素左右的Beta。此刻拉基蒂奇在他的床上，还是能闻见枕头上属于莫德里奇的浅淡信息素，他的心底忽然升起一股渴望。  
莫德里奇看着来电显示上注明的Raketa，以及头像里那张拉基蒂奇笑得傻傻的自拍，犹豫了两秒钟，还是选择接听。在获得一场比赛的胜利，而身边没有拉基蒂奇的身影时，莫德里奇意识到自己格外的想念他。  
“卢卡……”莫德里奇不知道是否是自己的错觉，拉基蒂奇的声音听上去有些喘，“我现在在马德里。”  
“哦，看来你采纳了我的建议。”莫德里奇说道，“我走之前让人打扫过房间，所以你直接住进去应该没问题。”他们世界杯结束后回到西班牙的时候就交换了家里的备用钥匙，尽管心里都很清楚他们有极其相似的时间表，有机会突然出现给惊喜的可能性非常低。  
“嗯……马德里很适合舒缓心情。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇的喉间滚出一声笑，“那不是正好吗，你现在的确应该松松自己的神经。”  
莫德里奇说完这句话，却没再说下去，他现在满脑子里都还是比赛，之前的那一场，之后他们需要争胜的那场，但他也知道，拉基蒂奇现在不一定会想要听见自己谈论起国家队的比赛，或者说，一切和足球相关的事物。  
“卢卡……对我说点什么吧……”拉基蒂奇的喘息声似乎都能扑在他的脸上，莫德里奇旋即反应过来他现在在做什么，“拉基蒂奇，你是在我的床上自慰吗？”这个认知让莫德里奇舌头都仿佛僵住了，又羞又气不知道该对拉基蒂奇说什么。  
拉基蒂奇并不意外看着手机屏幕上显示通话挂断，他将脸埋进莫德里奇的枕头里，一边尽可能汲取着对方的气息一边抚慰自己，还在思考着自己最近真是把卢卡气得够呛，就看见手机屏幕重新亮起来，不是通话，而是视频请求。  
他同意了视频，莫德里奇的脸出现在屏幕上，满脸都写着真是拿你没办法的无奈，和些许的不自在，他移开视线，只说道，“做这种事，能看着脸总比只听见声音要好吧。”

十月份两个人都回归国家队参与集训，莫德里奇之前的伤势不严重，赶上了这次的比赛。拉基蒂奇拉着行李看见他时，内心还有几分忐忑，这一个月里两人交谈不多，莫德里奇对他的态度也说得上是不咸不淡，即便已经相处多年，但拉基蒂奇竟然不能判断他到底有没有完全消气。  
也许是当着不少人的面，莫德里奇带着微笑和他交换了一个拥抱。领取房卡时脸上也没有任何异样，只是这一次旁边的队友谁都没有敢说“你们应该直接住大床房”这类的玩笑话。  
到了两人独处的时候，他们之间的氛围安静到让拉基蒂奇觉得心慌，莫德里奇只沉默着在床上玩手机，拉基蒂奇一看他的神色，就知道他此刻并没有和自己说话的想法，于是他只好咽下了所有的话，反而在思考着他们如此熟悉对方的一举一动又有着旁人难以企及的默契在这种时候究竟算是好事还是坏事。  
拉基蒂奇还想着，等到他们开始训练，也许事情就会有好转，毕竟没什么比踢球更能够拉近两个球员之间的距离。他听见莫德里奇掀开被子的声音，猜想对方也许是觉得夜里口渴，刚准备打开床头灯替他照亮，却发现莫德里奇来到了自己床边。  
他的队长什么都没说，只掀开了拉基蒂奇的被子，在他开口前已经躺在了床上。  
“……卢卡？”拉基蒂奇迟疑地唤着他的名字，只得到了一句不怎么客气的，“闭嘴。”  
莫德里奇自顾自地寻找了一个舒服的位置，单人床要容纳两个成年男人还是略有些勉强，两人都很有默契的选择侧着身子，莫德里奇却没有看拉基蒂奇的眼睛，“之前的事情想清楚了吗？”  
“嗯……”拉基蒂奇说道，放轻了声音，像是怕惊扰了夜色。“有的事情是我所不能控制的，我只能将自己能掌控的事情做到最好，至少现在，我不会选择离开。”他鼓起勇气，将手臂搭上莫德里奇的腰，“更不会离开国家队。”  
莫德里奇终于抬起眼睛看着他，拉基蒂奇认真地说道，“从我选择克罗地亚开始，我就没有想过会在这时候离开她，这支队伍里有我的期盼，我的梦想，还有你，我的队长。”他弯了弯唇角，继续说道，“从球员的角度考虑，我们都不年轻了，但是卢卡，在这段时间里，我还想和你一起踢球，一起为克罗地亚赢得更多的比赛。”  
莫德里奇挪动自己的身体，将脸埋在拉基蒂奇的胸前，他从没告诉过眼前的Alpha，但他的气息的确能够让自己觉得安心。“嗯，我知道。”他继续说道，“我要向你道歉，Raketa，为我之前的态度。”  
“那是你最需要支持的时候，我应该多从你的角度去考虑，而不是那样对待你。”他还想再说，却因为拉基蒂奇的额头与他的相抵而止住了话语，“你不必向我道歉，当时的情况……”他顿一顿，不愿意再说，“现在都过去了。”  
“所以你……”拉基蒂奇在他说完前接口道，“我接受你的道歉。同样，我也希望你能原谅我。”他感觉到莫德里奇的手指在腹间戳了戳，“伊万，我从来没有怪过你。”  
“那……我们没事了？”拉基蒂奇试探着问道，即便是在夜里，他也能看见莫德里奇勾起的嘴角，“嗯，我们没事了。”  
拉基蒂奇将怀抱收紧了些，“那今晚就在我床上睡吧。”他说道，“虽然稍微有一点挤。”而后又补了一句，“当然，能有一个晚安吻更好。”他听见莫德里奇发出了不屑的哼声，但在他心里默数了五个数之后，还是收获了久违的晚安吻。  
“……能为克罗地亚出战对我来说意义重大。我和教练以及队长都有过交流，他们都很支持我的决定。”当拉基蒂奇在发布会上说出这句话时，电视前所有队员都看向了他们的队长，毕竟大家都还记得，一个月前莫德里奇冷漠的表示自己和拉基蒂奇没有交流。  
“说真的，你们每次都把队里变成橙子加工厂还不够吗，现在还要口径不统一来让媒体猜测你们到底说了什么。”洛夫伦满脸嫌弃地说道，显然已经受够了正副队长在他们面前的过分亲密，以及莫德里奇身上浓郁的、属于拉基蒂奇的信息素。  
新队员自然不敢参与到这场对话里，只小心地觑着莫德里奇的脸色，他们的队长什么都没有说，即没有满足他们的好奇心，也没有回呛洛夫伦。但大家都清楚的看见，莫德里奇对着电视里拉基蒂奇那张笑得格外英俊的脸翻了一个白眼。  
“对，我们的确谈过，但谈话的内容我只保留给自己知晓。现在最重要的是伊万又回到了我们之中。”被问到他和拉基蒂奇的说辞不一时，莫德里奇大方的承认道，同时也让所有想要打探他们谈话内容的人死心。而他说这番话时脸上可以用甜蜜来形容的笑容，已经很能说明事情的本质了；连稳重如他们的教练达利奇，在听见这个提问时都忍不住笑着看向自己最为看重的队员。年轻人啊，达利奇暗想着。  
“我拜托你下次在媒体面前说话谨慎一点。”结束了发布会莫德里奇对着自己的Alpha说道，“你难道是第一天接受采访吗，故意送话题给它们。”  
“我以后一定会注意的。”拉基蒂奇嘴上在认错，笑容却丝毫不减，显然无论是莫德里奇的回应还是自己回来之后每一条Ins状态对方都点赞了让这位Alpha心情很好。  
与平日里不同的是，莫德里奇为拉基蒂奇戴上队长袖标时，他们之间反倒没有很多的眼神交汇，莫德里奇只专心地为拉基蒂奇戴上袖标，然后在拥抱时将一个顺理成章的吻落在拉基蒂奇的脸上。  
“Domo，伊万准备亲你一下的时候你躲什么。”赛后队员嘲笑着接过袖标时面对拉基蒂奇凑上来的唇第一反应是躲闪的维达，“难道伊万还能吃了你吗。”维达没有接话，只是笑闹着将卷成一团的球袜砸到对方身上。  
队副是不会做什么，但队长就不一定了。维达想着，余光扫见角落里贴着对方咬耳朵的队长与队副。

当莫德里奇为了阻止对方球员用一种极危险的方式犯规倒地时，拉基蒂奇在那瞬间心跳都停了一拍。莫德里奇是个聪明的球员，他懂得在比赛中保护自己，如果不是下一场他们的主力后卫已经累计黄牌停赛，这一场他们必须保住这一分，他绝不会这样做。  
拉基蒂奇跑过去，俯身焦急地询问道，“卢卡，你怎么样？”莫德里奇还因为大腿传来的疼痛而无法言语，拉基蒂奇朝着场边挥手，示意需要队医过来。  
看着队医搀扶下的莫德里奇脸色因为疼痛而扭曲，接过莫德里奇递来的袖标时拉基蒂奇手都在颤抖。他想要给莫德里奇一个拥抱，但隔着人做不到这件事，只能伸长手臂在莫德里奇的头顶上摸了一把。  
“情况还不算太糟，虽然我们又把悬念保持到最后了，我们踢预选赛总是不太顺利，不过只要下一局踢平我们就能进欧洲杯正赛。”莫德里奇坐在床上，一本正经的向拉基蒂奇分析他们的小组局势，完全没注意到拉基蒂奇此刻心都悬在他身上，完全无暇去听。  
“卢卡。”拉基蒂奇忍不住打断他，“我知道我们出线的情势，但我现在关心的是你的伤。”莫德里奇顺着他的目光看向自己的大腿，球场上那瞬间的确疼痛难耐，但现在已经消退不少，而且似乎没有大事。  
“我觉得还好。”莫德里奇说道，“虽然还需要更多的检查。”他点点头，试图让拉基蒂奇放心，“但应该不是大伤，不会影响后面的比赛。”拉基蒂奇看上去放松了一些，踌躇着不愿意靠得更近，仿佛简单的触碰都会加重莫德里奇的伤势。  
最终还是莫德里奇无奈地说道，“伊万，我们马上要回西班牙了，在分开之前，你愿意离我近一点吗？”  
从前他们也会拥抱，大多是简单的触碰又退开，而如今无论是莫德里奇还是他的Alpha伴侣，似乎都格外喜欢保持着静静相拥的姿势，感受着永久标记后互相融合的信息素。莫德里奇在采访时所说的并非镜头前的客套官话，他的确很想告诉拉基蒂奇：你回来了，对我来说很重要。  
莫德里奇虽然伤愈，但他们还是没有一起站在最后一场欧预赛的赛场上，拉基蒂奇来到了国家队集合，但并没有停留多久，因为轻微的伤势，很快他就要回到巴塞罗那。  
莫德里奇拥抱时的笑容在知道了这件事之后逐渐消失。“请问您是喜欢坐飞机吗，拉基蒂奇先生，专程飞过来拍几张照片就走你也不嫌累。”嘴上这样说，神色间却满是担忧，拉基蒂奇将他拉进又一个拥抱里，“我想见你。”他在莫德里奇耳边说道。  
虽然不能上场参加比赛，甚至连坐在场边加油也做不到，拉基蒂奇还是发了Ins对球队表示鼓励，自然，他这种配图只选了自己和莫德里奇的拥抱照片的行为，也遭到了国家队队友们一致表示你真是重色轻友的唾弃。

国家德比在推迟之后终于定下了时间，得知皇马会和他们住同一家酒店时，拉基蒂奇不能说不意外，他低下头，假装没有注意到队友们揶揄的目光。尽管反复告诉自己这只是作为国家队队友一次正常的赛前见面，但他和莫德里奇还是选择了花园里偏僻的角落。  
“有时候我都不知道我们到底是要踢比赛，还是要偷情。”莫德里奇在见面时毫不客气地说道。拉基蒂奇耸了耸肩，又笑起来，“不过这次能和你住一起，真的很好。”他用目光描摹着莫德里奇的面容，“我很想你。”  
莫德里奇没有指出他们昨晚才进行了视频这件事，只和他交换了一个吻，说道，“我也很想你。”  
拉基蒂奇是临时被换上了大名单首发出场的，这的确让他感到惊喜，但他并未表露在脸上。在球员通道里他两次扫视对面皇马的队员们，才终于不情愿的承认莫德里奇的确没有首发。  
没有隔着护栏拉着手指，没有比赛前的拥抱和简短聊天，让拉基蒂奇觉得这次的国家德比也少了点什么。  
德比的气氛一如既往的火热，只是两边一直到第八十分钟都没有取得进球，拉基蒂奇甚至没注意到莫德里奇要被替换上场，只专心着脚下的皮球。  
在被对方球员犯规拉倒在地时，拉基蒂奇的确是想着要找裁判理论的，但他的视线落到场边，却发现离自己几步远的地方是一双粗壮而肌肉紧实的小腿，他们有过多次的亲密接触，即便是被包裹在纯白的球袜里，也并不妨碍拉基蒂奇意识到那是莫德里奇。他的目光往上移，看见了准备上场的恋人。  
拉基蒂奇飞快地从草皮上起来，甚至来不及拉下自己的球裤，依旧让右腿光裸着，当着双方教练和数万球迷的面扶着莫德里奇的后脑亲吻他的脸颊，仿佛他不是可能会在场上打破僵局的对手，而是助球队赢得比赛的队友。  
莫德里奇显然没想到他这样做，惊讶在那双榛子色的眸子里一闪而过，但拉基蒂奇确信自己在掉头离开前看见了莫德里奇眼里的笑意，而他搂过自己的双手温暖依旧。  
平局保持了最后，不算很好，但也不算差。赛后他们照例是寻到对方，“你胆子越来越大了。”莫德里奇在交换拥抱时对拉基蒂奇说道，“有时候人是很难控制自己的身体动作的。”拉基蒂奇笑着说道，鼻尖在莫德里奇的腺体蹭了蹭，分开怀抱之后又搭着莫德里奇肩膀走着。  
“本来，全世界都知道我爱你。”拉基蒂奇敛了笑意，认真地说道。“你在采访里已经强调过这一点了。”莫德里奇嘟囔着补上一句，“好像信息素还不够显眼似的。”他和拉基蒂奇在这一点上似乎少了点默契，Alpha总是不吝于在人前表露自己的爱意，无论是采访还是万众瞩目的德比；莫德里奇则保持了一贯的低调，既不承认也不否认。  
“圣诞节准备怎么过？”拉基蒂奇询问道，“就这样过。”莫德里奇说道，手臂勾住他的腰，“保持一定的训练，找个地方度假，或许有一顿圣诞大餐。”他对着拉基蒂奇笑起来，“如果某人不介意的话，我可以和他一起过今年的圣诞节。”  
“真巧，那个人一点都不介意。”拉基蒂奇说道，和莫德里奇一起走向球员通道，在被采访拦住脚步前，他对着莫德里奇飞快地说道，“一会见。”  
赛场相遇之后总是合照聊天的好时光，一片暖色的背景更显得两人面对镜头的笑容温柔得不可思议。拉基蒂奇自然不会放过这个时机，很快便将合照发在了社交网络上。  
我们又一起参与了德比，其中总有不可避免的争斗，但永远和你在一起。  
他们在一起，没什么比这更重要。  
莫德里奇反复读着最后这一句永远和你在一起，笑容在不知不觉间攀上他的嘴角。他点开评论，回复了拉基蒂奇三个红心。  
莫德里奇没想到的是，自己的回复显然极大的鼓舞了拉基蒂奇，没过几分钟，他就看见拉基蒂奇转发了那个他站起来亲吻临上场的自己的视频。虽然身边人都知道了他们的关系，而这次德比之后更不会是什么秘密，但莫德里奇还是更愿意选择低调。  
他一边在心里嫌弃拉基蒂奇的冲动，一边拨通他的电话，很快被接通，莫德里奇甚至连寒暄都直接省略，径直说道，“把那条视频删了。”拉基蒂奇知道他必然不乐意自己如此明目张胆，但德比现场更过分的事情他都做了，“一天之后就没有了。”他说道。  
“现在删。”莫德里奇说道，丝毫没有给拉基蒂奇周旋的余地。“你还嫌今天的事情不够显眼吗。”  
“可是……”拉基蒂奇说着便没了下文，过了几秒钟又说道，“好吧，我知道了。”  
莫德里奇最听不得他这样的语气，仿佛是受了好大的委屈，却又因为不想让自己为难而选择独自咽下苦果。“好了，只是一个视频而已。”他安抚道，那边闷闷地嗯了一声，显然还觉得遗憾。  
莫德里奇咬咬牙，决定许给拉基蒂奇一点好处，不为别的，只为他的确很想要听见拉基蒂奇恢复到平时那种既平和又显得温柔的声音，也纯粹想要让他开心。而且说到底，他也并不厌烦拉基蒂奇在镜头前的“嘴快”和“冲动”，虽然多少会感到无奈，也总在事后提醒拉基蒂奇，但Beta也不介意让别人窥见一角他们对彼此的在乎。  
“你之前给我的那件国家队七号球衣，我带来西班牙了。”他说道，“圣诞节的时候，穿给你看看？”  
那边的声音立刻变得充满活力，莫德里奇丝毫不怀疑，如果拉基蒂奇有尾巴的话，此刻一定高高扬起，“那就这么说定了！你不能反悔！”  
“就算我反悔了。”莫德里奇用他们前戏时的低缓声音说道，“难道你家里还找不到一件你的球衣吗。”  
“卢卡。”在莫德里奇准备挂断电话前拉基蒂奇唤住他，“还有什么事吗？”莫德里奇问道。“没有。”拉基蒂奇的声音似乎都染上蜜意，“只是想告诉你，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”莫德里奇说道。“现在快去把那条视频删了。”

谁也不知道未来是一条怎样的路，又要经历多少辛酸与喜悦，唯一能够确定的是，无论何时何地，无论发生什么，我们总在一起。

——End——


End file.
